This disclosure relates to annular combustors and, more particularly, to grommets used in annular combustors.
Annular combustors of gas turbine engines typically include an inner liner that is radially spaced from an outer liner to define an annular combustion chamber there between. A bulkhead panel is provided at a forward end of the chamber to shield a forward section of the combustor from the relatively high temperatures in the chamber. Additionally, relatively cool air from outside of the combustor is directed through quench ports in the liners to control temperature of the combustion gases in the chamber.